Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?
by fan-de-twilight-8
Summary: Tout va bien dans la famille Cullen jusqu'au jour ou...  Venez lire si vous voulez savoir !
1. Chapter 1

****Bonjour tout le monde !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 1<strong>

****.

_**POV Carlisle**_

C'est un jour d'été, bien trop ensoleillé pour que ma famille puisse sortir dehors. On doit rester chez nous comme presque tous les étés.

Bella est assise sur le canapé à côté, Edward avec Renesmée sur ses genoux. Emmett est toujours devant la fenêtre à attendre que le soleil se couche, Rosalie est collée au mur a côté d'Emmett, Jasper est assis sur les marches des escaliers avec Alice entre ses jambes. Et Esmée et moi sommes dans le fauteuil en face de la cheminée.

Edward se penche sur Renesmée et la chatouillant :

**- Gouzi- gouziiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !**

**- Sa va Edward ?**

**- Oui sa va Emmett. Pourquoi ?**

**- Non, comme sa. Je croyais que tu t'étranglais.**

**- Pfff, je joue avec Nessie.**

Bella se retourne vers Edward en lui faisant les gros yeux.

**- Edward !**

**- Ha désolé, je joue avec Renesmée. Sa va comme sa Bella ?**

**- Oui !**

Bella se penche pour attraper un jouet qu'avait laissé tomber Renesmée. Emmett la regarde en rigolant :

**- Hey Bella on voit ta culotte ! ROUGE !**

Bella se redresse très vite en rougissant et Edward fusille du regard Emmett.

**- Et alors, sa te dérange ? Et t'as qu'à pas regarder.**

**- Ho, du calme Edward , je croyais juste que les culottes n' existaient plus, c'est tout !**

**- C'est quoi cette connerie ?**

**- Ba ouais, maintenant, moi avec Rose, c'est plus ça, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?**

Rosalie regarde Emmett et lui donne une claque derrière la tête :

**- Ça te dérange pas de dire notre vie privée ?**

Emmett en rigolant dit :

**- Non , j'en profite.**

Rosalie se redressa du mur ou elle était collée et elle monta dans sa chambre.

**- T'es vraiment pas possible Emmett.**

Emmett par en direction de sa chambre pour rejoindre Rosalie.

**- Sacré Emmett, il ne changera pas, dit Esmée en riant.**

Je caressé les cheveux caramel de ma bien aimée en la regardant.

Edward et Bella ne faisaient pas attention à nous, heureusement car ils auraient encore rigolés, mais ils étaient trop occupé avec la petite Nessie.

Je souffle des petits mots dans l'oreille d' Esmée :

**- Je t'aime, je ne veux pas te perdre.**

Elle se retourna et monta sur mes jambes :

**- Moi aussi , je t'aime Carlisle et moi aussi je ne veux pas te perdre .**

**Je lui donne un baiser sur son front et elle se blottie dans mes bras.**

Edward se releva vers nous :

**-Bon on va rentrer chez nous.**

**-Très bien , vous revenez quand ?**

**- Ce soir pour la chasse , c'est bon ?**

**- D'accord.**

Je posai Esmée sur ses pieds et embrassa Renesmée avant que Esmée lui fasse comme toujours un énorme câlin. J' aurais tellement voulu lui offrir ce cadeau , je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle , mais je ne pouvais pas et elle le savait très bien.

Edward me faisait un sourire triste , comme toujours il lit dans mes pensées. Tu vas arrêter de lire ce que je pense ?

Edward se mit à rire sans que personne ne sache pourquoi puis il me fit un signe de la tête de gauche à droite. J'avais compris qu'il adorait lire mes pensées malheureusement pour moi.

Alice se leva pour embrasser Bella :

**- A tout à l'heure ma belle.**

**- A tout à l'heure Alice.**

Elles se prirent dans leurs bras et Edward hurla en bas des escaliers :

**- A TOUT A L'HEURE ROSALIE ET GRIZZLI.**

Il se retourne vers nous en riant :

**- Vous pariez combien que dans 3 secondes il est en bas.**

Edward a juste eu le temps de dire sa phrase que Emmett était déjà là.

**- T'as dis quoi Edward ?**

**- Ho rien , t'inquiète.**

Rosalie venait se mettre dans les bras d'Emmett en faisant un maigre sourire , c'est très rare venant de Rose.

**- Bon on y va.**

**- D'accord , vers 23 heure vous revenez.**

**-Ok.**

Bella sortit la première avec Renesmée dans ses bras qui nous faisait des petits signes pour dire en revoir puis Edward sortit . En même temps Esmée et moi dit :

**-Ne claque pas la ...**

Edward venait de claquer la porte.

**- ... Porte.**

Alice , Jasper , Emmett et Rosalie riaient tous .

**- Sacré Edward , il veut toujours montrer sa force.**

**- Et oui , il devient trop comme toi Emmett.**

**- Non pas du tout , Carlisle. De toute façon c'est moi le plus fort.**

Emmett relève son bras en montrant ses muscles.

Puis Alice et Jasper sont allé se remettre sur les marches des escaliers en s'enlaçant. Rosalie et Emmett étaient par terre sur le tapis et ils se donnaient la main. Moi j'enlaçais Esmée en regardant toute notre petite famille.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

****

Bonjour tout le monde !

merci pour vos commentaires, j'espère que la suite vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPITRE 2 <strong>

_**POV Carlisle**_

Il était enfin 23 heure , je voyais que les yeux de Jasper étaient très noirs, ça fait trois semaines qu'il n'a pas chassé. J'espère que Bella et Edward vont vite arriver.

Emmett commence à s'impatienter :

**- Bon qu'est ce qu'ils foutent, je crève la dalle.**

Rosalie se retourna vers lui :

**- Tais toi Emmett**

**- Hé sa va ! De toute façon je ne suis pas le seul à avoir soif.**

**- Arrête de parler comme ça Emmett.**

**- Désolé , Esmée.**

On entendit enfin la voiture d'Edward arriver. Tout le monde se précipita pour partir chasser.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faisiez ?**

**- Du calme Em' , Jacob était à la maison , il voulait voir Renesmée.**

**- Encore ce sale chien baveux.**

**- Rosalie !**

Elle se retourne vers moi .

**- Quoi ?**

**- Tu peux être gentille , s'il te plaît ?**

**- Oui , Carlisle.**

Elle se retourna en faisant comme d'habitude la tête. Même Emmett n'arrive pas à la faire sourire.

C'est quelle a un sacré caractère.

**- Bon on va chasser? Jasper en meurt d'envie.**

Il enlaça Alice :

**-Merci ma chérie.**

Elle lui donna un très rapide baiser, et ils s'en allèrent de leur coté. Edward prend Nessie dans ses bras et Bella par la main puis ils couraient très vite vers la forêt. Emmett attrapa Rose par la taille , elle n' eu pas le choix de le suivre , et ils partirent tous les deux main dans la main dans le coté le plus sombre de la forêt. Je me trouvais seul avec mon Esmée. Je la pris par la main et nous courrons jusque au fond la forêt.

Je voulais m'amuser et j'ai trouvé un ours , je commençais à arriver discrètement derrière lui quand j'entendis des pas que je connais très bien.

Je me retournai et je vois Emmett prêt à me prendre mon ours.

Il commençait à me parler à voix basse pour ne pas faire fuir l'ours :

**- Il est à moi , Carlisle !**

**- Je l'ai vu avant .**

**- Oui , mais c'est à moi les ours.**

**- Je ne vois pas ton nom d'écrit dessus.**

Emmett commençait à se rapprocher de l'ours et j'en fis autant.

**- Non allez Carlisle, pars, vas chasser des lapins.**

**- Des lapins ? Tu te fous de moi ?**

Emmett se mit à rire.

**- Non pas du tout !**

**- Emmett !**

L'ours se retourna et à cette instant Emmett et moi avons sauté dessus.

**- Bon d'accord je partage , mais le prochain c'est à moi , ok !**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett.**

**- Ouais , en plus ça plait à Rosalie que je chasse des gros nounours.**

**- A d'accord , tu veux montrer ta force devant ta dame.**

Je me mis à rire.

**- Ho Carlisle , je suis sur que tu as pensé à la même chose.**

**- Non , je voulais juste boire , mais maintenant que tu le dis.**

**- Hé c'est ma technique pour draguer !**

**- Oui , Emmett.**

Rosalie arriva avec Esmée en riant.

**-Vous vous auriez vu tous les deux.**

**- Pourquoi , Esmée ?**

**- Vous vous disputez pour un ours.**

Esmée se blottit dans mes bras et elle enleva les brindilles d'herbes et la terre de mes cheveux.

Emmett se mit à rire

**- Bouuuu , les amoureux .**

**- Emmett !**

**- Ba quoi ?**

**- On a le droit de s'aimer Esmée et moi.**

**- Ouais , mais pas en public.**

**- Tu te montre bien en public avec Rose.**

**- Ouais , mais nous on est jeune.**

Je me raidis en même temps qu' Esmée.

**- Quoi , on est pas vieux. ! ?**

**- Mais oui , Carlisle. Il faudrait que tu te regarde un peu plus dans la glace.**

Une petite ombre noir arriver vers nous , elle s'arrêta devant nous.

**- Coucou !**

**- Ha , Alice .**

Alice alla se nicher dans les bras de Jasper qui se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir bu du sang.

Bella arriva seule , elle était en sanglot.

Nous avançons vers elle et elle s'arrêta

**- Bella , ou est Edward et Renesmée ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Bella , nous montra du doigt la forêt. **

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?**

Alice se raidit aussitôt.

Je me tourne vers Alice pour avoir plus de réponses.

**- Alice qu'as tu vu dans ta vision ?**

**- Vite , Carlisle , c'est Renesmée.**

Je courais aussi vite que j'ai pu accompagné de Jasper et Emmett . Les filles étaient rentré à la villa avec Bella.

J'arrivai au plus profond de la forêt et je fis Edward assit à terre avec Nessie allongée à terre , la tête sur les genoux d'Edward.

Je couru jusqu'à eux et je m'assis à coté.

**- Edward que c'est t'il passé ?**

Il n'arrivait pas à parler tellement il était en sanglot.

**- Je ... je. **

**- Edward ?**

**- J'avais posé Nessie à terre pendant quelques secondes pour que je puise chasser , Bella chassait aussi. Et je ne sais pas quoi comme animal l'à éjecté de sa place et la mordue.**

**- Un animal ?**

**- Je ne sais pas , un vampire , loup , animal ... J'EN SAIS RIEN !**

**- Du calme Edward ! sa va allé , il faut que tu aspires le venin de son sang , heureusement qu'elle est à moitié vampire , ce qui peut l'aider à avoir moins mal.**

Edward se pencha sur Nessie et commença à aspirer.

**- C'est bon Edward tu peux arrêter.**

Edward n'arriver pas à s'arrêter , le sang humain le tentait beaucoup trop.

**- Edward ! ARRETE.**

Jasper et Emmett l'on prit par les bras et l'on poussé pour le plaquer sur un tronc d' arbre.

J'enlevai ma cravate et je l'enroulai autour du bras de Renesmée.

**- C'est bon , sa va allé , vous pouvez le laisser .**

Edward se précipita sur sa fille et la porta jusqu'à la villa.

Bella se jeta sur Edward et elle regarda Renesmée et en me jetant un regard inquiet.

**- Ne t'inquiète pas Bella. Elle va mieux , Edward à réussi à aspirer le venin de son bras affecté.**

Le regard de Bella se radoucit , mais elle était toujours aussi inquiète.

**- Je vais allé la coucher.**

**- D'accord , Edward , mets la dans notre lit.**

**- Merci , Esmée.**

Edward monta dans la chambre accompagné de Bella.

Rosalie se précipita vers moi.

**- Elle va bien ?**

**- Oui ne t'inquiète pas , elle va bien. Nous sommes arrivé à temps.**

Esmée vint se blottir contre mon torse et je l'enlaçais dans mes bras.

**-Tu devrais allé te changer Carlisle , tu es couvert de terre.**

**- Oui , mais la petite et dans notre chambre.**

**- Vas dans la notre , j'ai des chemises propres dans mon armoire.**

**- Merci Jasper.**

Heureusement que Jasper fait la même taille que moi , car dans les tee-shirts d'Emmett je flotte un peu dedans.

Je lâchai Esmée et monta très vite mais sans faire de bruit et j'enfilai une chemise de Jasper qu'Alice avait pris soin de choisir avec un très grand goût. Je descendis lentement comme les humains et j'entendais Alice crier sur Rosalie.

**- Tu as vu ce que tu as fais , Rose !**

**- Hoo , sa va , c'est rien.**

**- QUOI ! Tu te fou de moi ?**

J'arrivais dans le salon et je voyais Rosalie et Alice se disputer et autour Emmett , Esmée et Jasper qui riaient.

Je prenais Esmée dans mes bras en la voyant sourire.

**- Que se passe t-il les filles ?**

**- Tu as vu Carlisle ce qu'a fait Rosalie !**

Je regardais et je voyais la robe de Rosalie qui avait une déchirure. Je me mit à rire.

**- Non mais c'est pas drôle Carlisle !**

**- Mais , c'est rien Alice.**

**- Quoi ? Tu as dis quoi Rosalie Lilian Hale Cullen ?**

**- Du calme Alice , tu pourras aller faire plus de shopping.**

**- Oui , merci Jasper.**

Jasper enlaça Alice , et Emmett enlaça Rosalie. Esmée était toujours blottit dans mes bras.

Edward et Bella redescendaient avec un sourire aux lèvres.

**- On a entendu votre dispute. Dit Edward en riant.**

**- Encore une robe de déchirée.**

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Et la nuit passa très vite. Emmett , Jasper et Edward regardés la télé . Rosalie , Bella et Alice regardaient des magazines de mode. Et moi j'étais dans la cuisine avec la plus belle femme du monde, Esmée , ma femme.

* * *

><p>voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p> 


End file.
